


Snow White and the Princely Prank

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: cw sexual harassment mention, i do not condone sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Snowy decides to open her own hotel to make some cash, and her first customer is a prince. There's one problem: she's absolutely terrified of men. To get him out, she decides to face her fears and create the perfect prank to get him to leave her the fuck alone.(CW: Sexual harassment mention)
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Snow White and the Princely Prank

Once upon a Tuesday, I formulated plans to open a hotel. In order to do that, however, I had to ask for start-up funds from the evil queen known as my mother.

"A hotel? Why do you want to build a hotel?"

"I'll make lots of money and then that means I can move out!"

"I don't know..."

"There will be a beauty salon. And I'll give you a discount."

"Well, I guess I could use a facial. I can't believe no one's invented a face mask in a squeezable bottle. Whatever. It's a deal!"

So I was able to get the place up and running. It got quite popular even before it was built. For the grand opening, thousands and thousands of (invisible) people showed up. I went to the door and flipped the closed sign around.

"Snow White's Come-On-Inn is now open for business!"

I went and sat down at the check-in desk and waited.... and waited.... and waited... and, well you get the idea.

I waited for a long time. I was about to reconsider the hotel when the bell on the door jingled.

"Ooh, a customer!" I thought.

"Welcome to Snow White Come-On-Inn! How may I help----"

I trailed off in fear. The customer had turned out to be a man.

"Hi, my name is the Prince. I'm looking for a place to stay until my horse returns from his vacation in Honolulu. Is there any vacancy?"

I stared at the man in shocked silence.  
"Hold that thought for a moment," I said.

I hid under the desk.

What was I going to do? I was deathly afraid of men! They were able to do all sorts of things. I had heard tales of girls being put upon by men and I didn't want that to happen to me. No, sir. Makes me shiver even saying the word "sir."  
Staying under the desk, I placed a pencil and a room key on top of the desk. I pushed them in his general direction as if he were a wild animal.

"Please sign your name on the clipboard and take your things upstairs. Your room is on the very top floor at the end of the hallway. And I mean the very last room at the end of the hallway."

"Uh, okay. Are you supposed to be under there?"

I froze.

"Oh yeah. It's part of a safety procedure. You never know when there will be an earthquake or if large fireballs will tear the place apart."

"Can I join you?"

"No, sorry. The guests are required to practice the safety procedures in their own rooms."

"Oh, okay then!"

As I heard his footsteps deafen, I panicked and tried to think of a way to get rid of him. I decided to check my purse that I had packed.

"Let see, what to use to get rid of a guy. Hmm. A knife? No, knives aren't effective. Poison? No, that's only for apples. A CD and posters of Justin Bieber? No, that would scare the man, but it would also scare me. I don't even know why that's in there. it's freaking me out. Hmm. Aha! Here's something that could be effective, but I'll have to wait until nighttime to do it."

As I cleaned the stuff back into my purse, I couldn't help but think that, if fireballs were to rain down upon the hotel, it would be "Bye bye, Princey."

* * *

I tip-toed to his room, slowly and smoothly, like a cat on a windowsill. I thought about how this was sure to get rid of him, but just in case he thought that it was part of the so-called entertainment that I told him about earlier, I had a few other items that were guaranteed to make him run out of the hotel, screaming like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert.

When I got to his door, I reached for the knob, slowly. But then I pulled back, thinking of how scary he was.

"Okay, Snowy. Buck up! Everyone has to face their fears one time or another. You can do this! Plus, he's asleep. Men can't do anything to you in their sleep," I told myself.

I tiptoed into his room and set to work.

* * *

"So, you really went into the Prince's room and pulled a prank on him?"

I was skyping with my buddy Cinderella on my laptop. I had bought the webcam and laptop with the money that the Prince tipped me. Hey, even though I was afraid of him, that dude tipped me really well!

"Totally, Cindy!"

"You are one crazy chick, Snowy!"

"I know that, girl!"

"So when's he gonna freak?"

"Well, I set the CD to play at 8:15 this morning. He should be freaking out right about..."

A girlish scream came from the top of the hotel, along with a slightly quiet version of "Baby."

".... Now," I said with an evil grin.

The Princes came running down to the lobby, his bags still packed. He was wearing a Barbie robe and anime ducky boxers. His face looked it was done by a clown.

"What kind of hotel is this?!?"

"It's my hotel, buddy boy. Like it or leave it!"

"Your business should be closed down. When the king hears about this, you will never work as a hotel manager in this kingdom again!"

And the prince ran out, still screaming like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert.

"Maybe not as a hotel manager, but I'm gonna be working as a YouTube millionaire!"

"You mean, you filmed the whole thing?" said Cindy in disbelief.

"The whole thing, girl! You wanna come over and watch it?"

"Well, the stepwitches are on vacation in Honolulu, along with some guy's horse, so I'm there!"

"Perfect!"

"Hey Snowy. How did you scare him off anyways?"

"Simple. I went into his room and taped Bieber posters everywhere. On the walls, the floors, the ceiling--"

"How did you get up onto the ceiling?"

"I know someone. His name's Bond. James Bond. He's got a friend named Ken."

"Ken?"

"Yep. Ken. ChicKen. They met at a road crossing."

"So how else did you scare him?"

"Well, I programmed the CD of course."

"And what was that makeup on his face?"

"Oh that's not makeup. At least not face makeup. Gotta love nail polish, Cindy. I tell you, when you've got a lot of that stuff, you can do a lot with it. And this one doesn't come off of the face too easily."

* * *

The prince had been wrong about me not working as a hotel manager in the kingdom. Turns out, the nail polish could be removed with apple cider vinegar. Since I didn't do too much damage to his face, the king let me keep my hotel. He also liked the video that I posted on YouTube.

"Whoa! 986 billion views on that video alone?" Cindy gasped when I showed it to her.   
"Girl, you're gonna be living the dream life!"

"Especially since I get paid for every single view on it. Back it up, boys!"

The king had sent some guys to deliver the money and store it in my safe out back. When I saw them resting and it wasn't their break time, I would hold up the nail polish. And if that didn't work, then Bieber would "mysteriously" play uncontrollably on their truck radios, even if they were off.

"After this, I don't think any more men will show up!"

"Hi, we'd like a room."

I looked up and saw seven little men. I don't think they owned wi-fi. I leaned over to Cindy.

"Get the Bieber posters ready. I'll organize the nail polish."

"On it, girl!"

Those seven guys had better watch out tonight, I thought. They won't know what'll hit them!


End file.
